Life Is But A Dream
by Scandalivia
Summary: Series of wild and dramatic one shots!
1. How To Save A Life

Hey guys! I've started a new one shots fic, because I realized I keep writing different stories and never actually doing anything with them, so I've decided to post them! I hope you like these, and if you do, please leave a review!

I love reading your thoughts and feelings of these, and I would love even more for you guys to send me new ideas!

This fic is one I've been thinking of for a while, and I really hope you enjoy it.

WARNING!!! This particular chapter is "clean" but some of the next one shots may trigger some of the readers. If there's need, I'll put warning a few of the chapters in the A/N.

Enjoy!

GW Hospital, Washington DC, December 2017.

"Dr. Grant! We're honored to have you here, our staff is in complete awe of your work." Fr. Finch shook his hand in welcoming gesture, and Fitz followed him inside the facility.

"Thank you Dr. finch, I'm happy to help. I would like to examine the patient's chart before scrubbing in if that's possible?" He flashed a polite yet professional smile.

"Of course sir, but we sent you all the needed files through email before you came... why is it needed?" Stephan questioned.

"Well, I would like to check them again. Won't cost anyone to be too careful now, would it?" He chuckled and Stephan nodded.

At age 29, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III was one of the youngest, and most accomplished neurosurgeons in America.

He traveled around the world, preforming "miracles" on cases who were known as "inoperable", saving lives of nearly 700 patients is a short while of three years.

And today, he was called in to assist on a case of a little boy who was badly hit in the back of his head, and the staff needed the best pair of hands to avoid any permanent damage who may hurt the boy's future and health.

After greeting and examining the kid, Fitz scrubbed in, and went on with preforming the surgery.

During the entire Time, the staff watched Fitz from the OR gallery and were in complete shock of his amazing skills.

He was very light handed, preforming impossible moves in a few seconds, and after four short hours, the surgery was finished with great success.

Everyone cheered for Fitz when he left the OR and was on his way to the On - Call rooms to get a light nap.

After resting a bit, Fitz decided to take a tour at the hospital by himself.

The traveling was taking a toll on his personal life, and he was contemplating starting a family of his own, settle down and work in a local hospital.

While marching near the patient rooms in the hall, his eye caught a nearly empty one.

No visitors or family members seen,

Only a small body, covered with multiple blankets, and hooked to life sustaining machines.

The person seemed so fragile, innocent.

He couldn't help but walk inside and look at the patient.

It was a young woman, probably in her early twenties, she had beautiful caramel skin, soft balcony curls, and angelic face.

But it seemed like she was frowning in her sleep, as if something was bothering her.

Before he could control himself, he reached out and gently caressed her cheek with the back of his hand.

Her skin was so soft, yet so cold.

Her chest rose and fell in sync with the machines, and her heartbeat sound filled the room through the monitor.

"She's been here for a few months." A voice said behind him.

He quickly removed his hand from her face and turned around.

The kind nurse, Rachel, was standing behind him.

She smiled and moved closer.

"No one came to visit. She has no family or friends... she's only 24 and already on the verge of death." She sighed and continued "she was brought in after a fatal attack. Some man broke into her apartment and tried to rub her but she fought. He shot her in the head and heart. We preformed an emergency craniotomy but she remained a vegetable so far. The doctors are giving her another moth to pull through before turning off the life support... it's a shame." She sat on the bed and gently rubbed her leg with her fingers.

"I go in here a lot. I talk to her, tell her about life and things happening around amazing, it feels like She listens... like she can hear me, but can't respond... trapped in her own body." Rachel rose up and patted Fitz on the shoulder.

He immediately felt sorry for the beautiful poor girl in front of him.

He looked at her grace in awe, and that exact moment he made a decision. She's worthy of living. He was going to give her a chance.

"Can I have her chart please?" He requested of Rachel. She nodded, and came back a second later with the chart.

"Olivia Carolyn Pope, 24, Artist. Brought in for severe internal bleeding hematoma, and was in coma ever since. Latest M.R.I scans show no change of her brain activity." He mumbled the information to himself.

"Rachel, I want new scans, and blood work done. Give me anything we can find on her medical history. I'm giving this girl her life back." Rachel screeched eagerly, she was happy that Olivia might wake up, and might finally be freed.

* * *

Fitz found himself once again laying awake in bed. Something drew him into thought of Olivia for the millionth time this day, let alone this week.

It's been six days since he saw her, and he didn't stop looking for a way to help her every since.

He was currently waiting for the last test results he ordered to be preformed on her, and he couldn't fall asleep.

What was it?

Why was she so... enchanting? How can a lifeless, cold, small body laying in a huge hospital bed make him want to revive her so bad? He has never been so determined in his life.

He couldn't get his mind off her face.

Her beautiful face.

Her inviting, red plump lips, her big closed eyes with her overwhelmingly long lashes. Her skin soft and flawless, and he just wanted to see what she looked like when she smiles, a big, real, joyful smile with her pretty mouth, that will reach her wondering eyes.

And was eager to make it happen.

Olivia Pope. He is going to meet Olivia Pope.

* * *

The next day, he went to her room first thing in the morning, as he did for the last 6 days.

But as he touched her face, something was different.

She was warm.

And the edges of her mouth showed the slightest sign of curving into a smile.

She wasn't there yet, but it's like she felt something good was going to happen today.

A few minutes later, Rachel came inside with a run.

"Dr, Grant! Dr. Grant! You have to see this! The scans from last night! Look!" She gave him the photos Of Olivia's latest brain scan.

"Unbelievable! There's a tumor! It seems benign... and operable! It's pressing into her nerves, that's why she cans wake or move! Wait, wait, that means..." he stepped closer to Her bed, and placed his arm on hers.

"Olivia, you can hear us. She knows we're here, she knows what we're saying! Don't worry, we're gonna wake your body." He looked at Rachel, who was half crying and smirked.

"Rachel, go prep and OR immediately. I'm removing this tumor today!" Rachel ran outside and Fitz started prepping Olivia for her surgery.

3 hours later, Fitzgerald Grant was halfway through removing the tumor, when a stronger blood rush started flowing back to Olivia's brain, dictating her organs will restore function once she wakes up.

Once he fully removed the remaining of the tumor cells, he prepared to close.

"Congratulations Dr. Grant, you've successfully removed the.." the scrub nurse didn't finish her sentence before...

"Flat line! V - Feb!" The fellow doctor called.

Fitz was so close, He can't lose her now, he won't.

"Get the crash cart! We are not losing her! Charge to 120 NOW!" He yelled, leaving the tools to his intern, exposing her chest to shock with the paddles.

"1...2...CLEAR!" He shocked her.

"No change, still in V - feb"

"Charge to 200 damnit!"

"1...2...CLEAR!" Everything was moving so fast, and her heartbeat still wasn't there.

"We're losing her" a voice called.

"Not today! NOT NOW!" He waited, with his hands on her chest, not moving, looking at every move of the monitor screen. He waited six seconds, then hit her chest with the strongest hit he could master without breaking her ribs.

"Sinus Tech. She's back!" The nurse called and everyone cheered.

"Good Job everyone, Tyler, you can close." He turned and his intern nodded.

As he threw his gloves away, he couldn't help but smirk. Not if pride or smugness, but from happiness. He had a feeling that this was only the beginning.

* * *

A I think later, Fitz was sitting in her room, wondering why wasn't she awake yet? She should've been up and responsive right now, yet nothing.

He reached for her hand, (that almost seemed to be his hobby by now) and touched her gently, trying to encourage her one last time.

"Hey Olivia, it's Dr. Grant. I know it's hard, and painful, but you have to fight. One last push. Just give me a sign that you're still here, and I promise to personally take care of you. I know it's odd, but I care about you Olivia. I don't know why, but I do. I want to meet you, And I need you to fight for this. You can. Just move a finger, jiggle your eyebrow... anything! Please!" He pleas and waited for a response. Nothing. He knew this was it. She's gone, he didn't save her. And he now has to let her go.

He kissed her temple, a single tear escaping his eyes.

He put his hand in the venting machine, and prepare to turn it off.

She coughed.

His eyes shot to her direction, and he saw her wide eyed opened wide, staring at him, her eyes pleading him for help, fighting the air tube.

Finally.

Her eyes were soft, brown orbs.

Sweet and pleading, but also filled with fire and desire to live.

He quickly and carefully removed the tube, and she gasped for her first breath of air.

She coughed.

"Miss Pope, Olivia, can you hear me? Do you understand what I am saying?" He asked while also checking her pupils.

She slowly nodded her head.

"Can you speak? Can you say your name?"

She took a deep breath, and chilled out

"O...Oli-" she started weakly, barely able to continue.

"It's okay, take your time. I'm here." He squeezed her had in reassurance.

She she opened her mouth and tried again

"O-Oli...Olivia...P-Pope" she smiled, for the very first time, and Fitz started in awe.

She was really a survivor.

"Hi." he gave her a heartwarming smile of his own.

"Hi."


	2. No tears left to cry

**Hey!**

 **I'm so sorry I didn't update all this time,**

 **I've been through a lot in the past few months.**

 **Hopefully it won't be long until next update...**

 **Until then, enjoy this chapter of what I wanted to happen after the Last Olitz scene :)**

She got in the car with him, happily.

She was free. Free from all that's been on her chest for the past 10 years and more.

She didn't have to hide, she could just stay here holding his hand and leaning on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her protectively forever, and she would be the happiest woman on earth.

She knew there's a lot they have to deal with, but for now... this comfortable silence was enough, and she knew exactly where they were going, but this time they're gonna do it right.

She feels his warm lips on the crown of her head, wordlessly calming her down, assuring that nothing bad can happen from now. _He knows. He feels it too._

Just mere hours later they step off the helicopter and she looks around, inhaling and exhaling the cool Vermont air. _She's excited._

She raised her eyebrow at his as they were about to enter the house, their house.

He giggled and kissed her cheek "no one's inside this time. I promise." He was teasing, but she could see he's sincere.

"Better not be!" She bumped him lightly with her hip and opened the door. She loved this place. From the moment she first stepped in she felt like this was the future.

She would never admit it but the idea of opening this door at the end of a long day and finding him waiting for her with a smile on his face was something she could get used to. Something she wanted.

He came in right after her, guiding her inside with a gentle hand on her hip, holding her close as if he's afraid that she'll run. She doesn't say anything, for now she just gives him the comfort that he needs by putting her soft hand on his, looking around.

"You haven't had much time to explore around" he murmurs to her neck kissing it gently and she gets chills, her body heating up just by his simple touch.

"Not yet..." she turns her face to him a bit and push forward a little, hanging on his hands then letting go, looking around the living room and kitchen, moving her hand on the counter.

"It's beautiful.." she admires "much space to make _Jam"_ she joked making him chuckle.

"Yes indeed" he smirks "I made sure of it" she smiled back at him and walked slowly towards the stairs and reached her hand for him

"Give me the tour?" She smirks

"It would be my pleasure" he takes her hand kissing the back of it softly, and walking up the stairs with her.

After a quiet moment he admits "I never thought I'd get to really show you the place... I always seemed so.. _far_." And she understands, she felt the same way for so long, it almost feels unreal now.

She laces their fingers together as if to help him get a grip on their reality right now, this beautiful, peaceful bond of theirs.

"I know.." she smiled lightly "it's real now. I can't... promise anything, you know that. But I promise to try, to do my best." He nods smiling softly at her, silently thanking her for the assurance, knowing it's all she can handle right now. She needs her freedom.

He leads her through the rooms, and they smile and giggle about stupid things, just being _them_. And it's wonderful.

When they get to the master bedroom he slowly opens the door and she immediately and in an unexpected move jumps on the bed happily

" _Damn!_ It's so comfy!" She laughs lightly and he can't help but jump next to her

"You snake!" She smacks his chest playfully "you got this beautiful comfortable bed because you knew I'll never wanna get off it!" He laughs immediately and pinch her cheeks

"you got me" he teased And she sat up suddenly quiet.

"Liv?" He looked at her curiously after a few minutes of silence, she looked back at him, a few tears threatened to fall from her eyes and he immediately moved closer, wrapping his arms around her as she tried to gather herself to speak the right words.

"I... I have so much to say..." he kissed her temple softly, rubbing her hand in circles and gesturing her to go on whenever she's comfortable.

"I _want this_ , Fitz." She says softly, making him smile lightly

"I know Liv" he says and she continues

"But there are so many things... we need to talk about..." she mumbled and he understood exactly what she meant.

He pressed a kiss against her forehead, silently giving her the mental space she needs to carry on, and the first thing she says hits him with slight surprise.

" _I'm so sorry..."_ she spoke quietly, but he could hear that she was standing behind her words. She was speaking about the last year. About all their ups and downs, the way she treated him, their disconnection. The next thing she says is another chapter of its own

 _"Thank you"_ he strokes her cheek " _don't._ I would do anything for you, you know it." She nodded and played with his fingers to calm her nerves and he could see something else was heavying her heart.

"Fitz" silence.

"Yes?" He answers

"I'm pregnant... again."

 **There will be another chapter if you want me to continue!**

 **Til next time guys :)**


	3. No tears left to cry II

**Hey!**

 **I was so happy to look through your reviews and find that you like the last chapter!**

 **Please keep reviewing! it let's me know what you like and dislike, also ideas for a plot you would like to read in the next one shot are always welcomed :)**

 **I hope you enjoy this update!**

 _"Fitz" silence._

 _"Yes?" He answers_

 _"I'm pregnant... again."_

 ** _One year later - July 4th_**

It was 5 AM in the morning when Liv rolled over Fitz in the bed as in the background the familiar sounds of their fussy baby calling for attention

"Fitz..." she half whines "get up... I've been with her all night..." when she heard no response she tried to nudge him and poke his cheek, yet he was dead to the world and she sighs in frustration.

"Final warning..." she yawns sleepily and five seconds later he feels a cold tiny foot near his hip kicking him off the bed as he rolls down to the floor with the blanket and his eyes pop open

"What happened?!" He stood up immediately watching Olivia sprawled all over the bed comfortably already back in deep sleep and he looks around chuckling at her antics and rush to entertain their girl.

Isabelle Elizabeth Grant was born on March 20th, at 3:45 AM in the morning.

Ever since that day she has been the jewel in Fitz and Olivia's lives.

As Olivia's first pregnancy, she used all the help Fitz could offer. The nightly massages, the trips to the grocery store to stock their house with ice creams, cheese crackers and all her other (sometimes bizarre) cravings, the compliments, the help with the exercise and checkups and all other support he gladly and happily provided.

It wasn't easy for her to adapt to the idea of being a mother, but ever since she laid eyes on the beautiful human she and the love of her life created, she wasn't able to take them off. She had been an _incredible mother._

Fitz could've sworn that she was a natural, and he too saw the positive change in her ever since the delivery.

She lost the baby weight quicker than both of them expected though she knew he loved her no matter what she looked like, she did it mostly to feel healthy and good with herself.

They decided not to hire a nanny and take care of their precious daughter all by themselves, even though sometimes it seemed like an impossible task.

Approaching the light pink crib near their bed, Fitz lifted His daughter to his arms and as soon as she felt his warm strong body she stopped fussing and wrapped her tiny hands around his neck kicking her legs happily and he smiled rubbing her back gently.

"Shhh... that's it baby girl... daddy's here..." he felt her small body calm and her head lean back a bit looking up at him with innocent curiosity using her big doe eyes that she shared with her mother, though hers were colored fascinating blues.

He pouty lips, perfect jaw structure and beautiful curls made her the perfect combination of her parents.

He rocked her gently along the room until he felt her breaths become steady and sleepy, and continued to entertain her until he felt two hands wrap around his chest and smiled

"Good morning Livvie" she turned to face him and place a soft kiss on his lips.

"morning" her smile was bright and she kissed Their daughter's head gently

"Good morning to you too lovebug!" She took her in her arms holding her close

"She's pretty hungry if mommy is ready to provide" he teased kissing Liv once more before moving to the kitchen to start on breakfast, as Liv sat on the bed comfortably removing her top and postitioning her daughter perfectly close to her chest helping her latch on and eat, and Isabelle hurriedly holds her boob with her small hand supporting herself and closing her eyes, until the only sounds in the room are her gentle sucks and small swallows and Liv takes the time to admire the beauty of her daughter, moving a gentle finger along her cheek smiling down at her enthusiasm.

When she finished, Liv gently placed her on her shoulder patting her back carefully earning a burp and a small laugh

"Look at you big girl" she giggled cradling her "all about the noise just like your daddy huh bug?" She smiled to herself and heard Fitz calling from the kitchen

"Are you mocking me in front of our child Livvie?" He asks in fake hurt

"Maybe a little.." she smiled sneaking behind him barefoot and he chuckles

"I swear when Belle learns how to walk I won't be able to recognize who's behind me... my tiny feet Livvie or my tiny sweet baby..." he teased bumping his hip into hers seeing her secretly rolling her eyes with a smile on her lips.

"Hey little sunshine do you know what day is it? Hmm?" She rubs her cheek though the infant was completely busy of exploring the room around her.

״well tiny, today is our country's Independence Day... this means we're going to meet aunty Abby, aunty Quinn with uncle Charlie and your friend Robin, and Uncle Huck and have a picnic!" she smiled at her girl leaning her head happily back on her chest.

"Hey Fitz what time are the fireworks? We don't want to be too close so little one won't get scared..."

She caught him looking up and smilig at her kindly "of course... they start at 7 so it's not bedtime yet and we will be in the Truman balcony with Mellie so it's quite far enough I believe."

She nods in approval dancing around slowly with Belle in her arms holding her tiny arm and kissing it lovingly.

Just a few hours later they're already entering the White House front lawn after a short helicopter ride with a pretty sleepy baby and a short catch up meeting with QPA memebers.

Abby was helping Quinn and Liv with their daughters while Marcus, Huck, Charlie and Fitz were enjoying a beer until Mellie came down to greet them.

Gasping, she first reached to Olivia and currently mouth bubble popping Isabelle "Oh my gosh! Look at you precious little thing! Hi!" She kissed her hand softly and Belle looked at her curiously as she hugged Liv tightly

"Liv she's perfect!" Olivia smiled proudly and one she carefully handed Belle over to her arms, the curious girl placed her hands on Mellie's face, as if she's checking if she's good enough to be happy with her presence.

After a small minute she gave an approving smile and continued popping bubbles with her pouty lips causing the girls to giggle.

"You're a beautiful little girl..." Mellie admires rubbing her back, glancing at the boys teasing Fitz for being a soft dad.

"She's been less fussy at night lately..." Liv shared "she likes keeping us up! This girl is a little troublemaker" she smiled down at Belle

Abby looks at her teasingly "well if after nine months of hormones, moods and complaining, if we weren't sure she's your kid... now we know!" They all laughed and Liv rolls her eyes playfully.

"Hey! It's starting!" Marcus called at them all that stood a little closer to each other waiting for the fireworks show to begin.

Fitz pulled Liv close, his hands wrapping around her from behind making her feel safe and loved, as in her arms she holds Belle who's looking at the colorful explorations in complete awe waving her hands happily.

He pulled them bothe closer kissing Olivia warmly and whispering "happy 4th Sweet babies.."

Both of them smiled their signature happy smile and Liv leaned her head on his shoulder

"Happiest of my life..."

 **So! I apologize that this one is kinda rushed... I wanted to update really bad, also sorry for any mistakes I wrote this from my phone!**

 **Please Don't forget to review and send me requests for one shots you would like to read!**

 **Love you all and happy 4th of July! 3**


	4. Found

**_Hey! I was so happy to read all your reviews. The next one shot is something I'm trying out. Here, Olivia is a big singer superstar who's married to Fitz, who's a music producer and singer himself._**

 ** _Years after being kidnapped, their lost daughter is found._**

 ** _His is a preview for you to get to know this AU a little better, please leave a review and tell em if you would like to read the rest of it._**

 ** _Thank you! :)_**

 **Isabella POV - Atlanta, Georgia**

"Yo! Bella! What's good?"

I glanced over my shoulder at Darian and rolled my eyes. No matter how many times I denied him, he continued to come back. I didn't have the energy to fight him today, so I let him be.

"Headed home, D. you?" I replied, deciding to make use of the conversation. I had no doubt he would follow me all the way home, and I didn't do awkward silences.

"About to meet up with boys downtown. We got some business to take care of." Darian stayed with a shrug.

We grew up in Atlanta, more towards the inner city than the rich neighborhoods like Buckhead. Our area was like a happy medium. Most everyone who went to our school were either middle or lower class, and lived around here. I don't think we have any rich kids, and if we do, I sure as hell don't know them.

"Business, huh?" I repeated, raising my brow. I had no doubt he was gonna do some gang banging shit, but I chose not to question it. I tried to stay away from that type of stuff, because I knew it wasn't safe. The gangs in ATL don't play, and sixteen is way too young to die.

"Yeah, you heard me." Darian nodded. I simply hummed and nodded my head as well. We walked in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. "Send me the math homework tonight, aight?" We stayed once we were standing outside my house.

"Okay" I nodded.

Darian grinned and nudged my shoulder. "See ya later, shawty. Stay outta trouble."

"I should be saying the same you you" I smirked. He shrugged before jogging off down the street. I just shook my head.

I stood outside for a few more minutes before deciding to head inside. Ma's car wasn't in the driveway, which meant she was probably still at work. She worked down at a hair salon during the day, then at night she did part time stock at Walmart. In between her jobs she found time to be a semi alcoholic. I didn't say much about it, because it didn't really affect me and I was just thankful it wasn't something harder like math or cocaine.

Just because she drank a lot didn't mean she was a bad mother, though. It was quite the opposite, actually. I had no doubt in my mind that my mom would do anything for me. That's why she works as hard as she does, to keep funding my life as long as her own. I don't have a dad, so ma has to take care of everything financially by herself. She's all I got, and I'm all she's got. We're pretty close, despite everything.

I tossed my bag on the floor by the door, knowing I'd pick it up before ma got home. She didn't play when it came to "tossing my shit around her clean house like I pay the bills" Even though I do help with the bills sometimes, since I work a part time job at a local music store down the block. We sell records, tapes, CD's, you name it. I love music, so as soon as I saw they were hiring, my ass was down there with an application.

I quickly made myself a turkey sandwich before grabbing my bag and heading to my room to get ready for work. I thought about doing my homework before leaving, but I didn't have the time. I'll just finish when I get off.

I changed into a pair of jeans shorts, my favorite Michael Jackson vintage tee, and slid into a pair of adidas. Thankfully my job didn't have a strict dress code, so I could wear pretty much whatever I want.

As I search for my mascara, I came across the only photo I had of myself from when I was younger. I was wearing a bright pink dress and a matching bow, cheesing real hard. I had no idea where the picture was taken, but it looks like there's a pretty big house in the back. Ma said the flood in our apartment building years ago destroyed all my childhood pictures, and this was the only one who survived. It's kinda sad but whatever.

 **Olivia POV- Manhattan, New York.**

"No mama, I haven't checked my Email yet. I'll do it as soon as I'll get home, okay? I'm on my way to my office right now." I sighed into my phone. I forced a smile and waved to the paparazzi as I walked by.

"I'm holding you to that, Olivia. You know how important this family reunion is to me, and I need to make sure your schedule is clear for it. I'm sure everyone would love to see Blue as well. She deserves to be around her family." Mama scolded me. I made a mental note to check this damn email after my meeting so my mother wouldn't kill me later.

"I know, I know."

"Alright. I'll leave you alone, but don't make me ask you about it again." Mama warned "I'll talk to you later, baby. Don't work yourself too hard. I love you."

I smiled. "I'll try not to. Love you and I'll talk to you later, mama." I replied hanging before up. I carefully placed my phone in my purse before heading towards the elevator in my office building.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Grant."

"Good afternoon, Marlon." I smiled at the receptionist as I walked by. "How are you today?"

"Ah, can't complain. Things are going well, I found out my girl is pregnant las night." Marlon replied with a bright smile on his face. I couldn't help but grin at his excitement.

"That's wonderful, congratulations. I'll be sure to send you a gift for the baby." I told him.

"Thank you, thank you. Have a great day Mrs. Grant."

"You too, Marlon."

After the two minute elevator ride and the three minute walk down the hallway, I was happily in the comfort of my own office. I set my purse on my desk and immediately called my husband."

"Hey baby", Fitz answered. I leaned against the huge window in my office and looked down at the city. My view from the 47th floor was impeccable.

"Hey Fitz, you picked up Blue from school right?" I asked.

"Well, Ty is." He replied and I immediately frowned.

"I got caught up at some business at RocNation. I'd rather him get her than me bein late."

"Fitz..." I breathed out a sigh and rubbed my temples. It wasn't that I didn't trust his assistant Tyran, I just hated when plan changed regarding my child and not being informed about it. "I wish you would've told me.."

"I'm sorry Liv, I would've, but it completely slipped my mind." He apologized sincerely. He knew how I was with Blue, especially after the kidnapping. I failed at protecting our first child, I couldn't fail the second. "I can run by and get her real quick if you want"

"No, that's not necessary... I'm sorry, I'm just-"

"I know." Fitzs voice softened. I closed my eyes and sighed. "I know babe, and it's alright. I'll come by there with Blue after I leave here, okay? In about an hour."

"Okay" I replied softly " I love you.."

"I love you too, see you in a few."

After hanging up with Fitz I returned to my desk and began going through the paperwork my assistant left me. I had a concert coming up in collaboration with my organization "chime for change" and wanted to make sure everything was right.

About halfway through handling business, I briefly got distracted by photos I had framed on my desk. I smiled, remembering when each one was taken.

There was one, hidden behind photos of Blue and my mother at my mother's wedding a few years back. I knew which it was because I strategically placed it there for a reason. Occasionally I was strong enough to look at it and remember, other days I wasn't.

I cautiously grabbed the picture frame and slowly brought it into view. I stared at the last photo taken of my baby, smiling big in her bright pink dress with a matching bow, nearly thirteen years ago, and allowed myself to cry. To this day, I didn't understand how I could've been to irresponsible. I knew she was probably dead, but I refused to believe it. There was an ounce of hope that continued to live in my heart. One day I would find her.

I wiped my tears away and returned the picture frame back to its place. I took a moment to get myself together before logging onto my computer to check the email mama had called about.


	5. Found II

**_Hey everyone!_**

 ** _I was so happy to read your reviews. Many of you requested "Found" to become a story of its own, so I'll do it!_**

 ** _This episode is one more preview, and the next one will be posted as a new FF. If you wanna know when it happens, you should check if you're following me, and not only the story on the check boxes below. For those who asked, This will not be a sad fanfic, there will be drama of course but nothing drastic. Thank you for your support, don't forget to send story line requests._**

 ** _Love you all!_**

 **Isabella POV**

I laid flat on my back on the cold gym floor, sweating and breathing heavily. I just endured the most brutal to hour practice of my life; Coach was _definitely_ pissed off about something today. I wouldn't dare questioning her about it though, I'm not trying to run laps.

As if basketball wasn't enough, I have cheer practice in an hour as well. My body was so sore I could barely move, and I didn't even want to think about what it would be like tomorrow morning. Especially since I have to work tonight. I just wanna sleep.

"Ladies his the showers. You stink!" Coach yelled, blowing her whistle to get our attention.

I rolled my eyes and struggled to pull myself off the floor, grateful when one of my friends stopped to help me. "Thanks Moe" I smiled, dusting off my shorts.

"No problem, B." Moe returned my smile before jogging off. I rolled my neck a few times as I walked to the locker room, not bothering to rush. There was really no point, since I would be sweaty and tired all over again in about an hour.

"Yo, Bella did you hear?" Jordan called out as soon as I walked in. I noticed the other girls eyes on me and frowned.

"Heard about what?" I asked while changing out of my jersey. I grabbed my gym back and searched for a tank top and Nike pros for cheer.

"Rumor has it, Olivia is in town" Taylor chimes in. I could see the excitement in her eyes and laughed a little. The girl worshiped Olivia. "She's supposed to be headed to some club today with Fitz. At least that's what I heard..."

"My man!" Moe grinned licking her lips and high fiving Sese.

I laughed and shook me head. "Okay... but what does that have to do with me?" I asked. Sure, I liked Olivia and her music, I just never taken a huge interest in her. I faintly remember my nana playing Destiny's child (her former girl group along to Kelly Rowland and Michelle Williams) and her first Album "Dangerously in love" when I was younger, so I stray more towards R n' B Olivia. I haven't heard much of her new stuff.

"It's _Olivia_ " Taylor said in a "duh" tone. "The legend, the queen, this is like a once in a lifetime thing. We have to go meet her!"

"I highly doubt that will happen" I replied, bursting her bubble with reality. "Imagine how high security will be, not to mention we're underaged. We're not getting into any club."

"You still have your fake ID right?" Moe asked me. I side eyes her before nodding slowly. "So why can't we get into the club?"

I sighed. "Does anyone actually know what club it is?"

"40/40" Brianna replied. "The one where the celebrities typically go to when they're in town"

"Fitz owns it, so makes sense..." Moe nodded. I looks between the girls and shook my head. There was no way in hell theyre getting into the 40/40 club.

"Well my uncle works there, I bet he could sneak us in." Malia spoke up. We all looked at her for a minute, forgetting that she was on the team. It happens more times than it should.

"Could he really?" Jordan asked excitedly. "We could pay him."

"Well duh" Maila scuffed. "He ain't doing it for free. He could get fired." My teammates began discussing their outfits for tonight while I shook my head.

"You guys have fun." I grabbed my stuff and headed for the door. I didn't want to participate in this all. "Let me know how it goes, if you don't get arrested for harassing Olivia." I smirked.

"Bella" Moe whined, grabbing my arm so I couldn't move. I rolled my eyes. "You _have_ To come. It'll be so much fun! We can get rich guys to buy us expansive drinks." She mused, raising her eyebrows up and down.

I shook my head and laughed. "No thanks. I work tonight anyway, it's too late to call in." This was true, but I honestly wouldn't have gone even if it wasn't. Sneaking into clubs wasn't really my thing. I wasn't as much of a badass as everyone thought.

"Fine, but you're missing out." Sese told me. "Call us if you change your mind, girl."

"Yeah yeah..."

* * *

"Mama!" I yelled, walking into the house and closing the door behind me. I was finally home from both practices and all I wanted to do was to eat and take a nap. when I realized I got no response from my ma, I yelled louder. "MAMA!"

"Damnit child, what is it?" ma asked as she walked out the kitchen. she had her hands on her hips and glared at me, waiting for a response. I smiled innocently.

"Did you cook?" I was staring at the wooden spoon in her hand. whenever she had that, it usually meant she was throwing down.

"Yes, fatty." ma teased. I poked my tongue out at her and followed her back to the kitchen. "make yourself a plate before you head off to that music store. I don't like you working those late hours, Isabella."

My face twisted at the use of my full name. she's the only person that calls me by it. "My hours aren't even that late. I'm off by midnight." I reasoned. The smell of my country fried stake hit me full force as I stepped foot in the kitchen. Oh hell yeah.

"Mashed potatoes too?" I exclaimed. I'm thankful for basketball and cheer cause if I didn't have to be active every day I eould be huge. Literally, all my fat ass does is eat. I _love_ food, especially my mama's southern cooking.

"Yes, mashed potatoes too." Mama chuckled. I smiled and grabbed myself a plate.

"Oh, guess what I heard?" I looked at ma after swallowing a spoonful of mashed potatoes.

"What?" mama asked.

"Apparently Olivia is close by." I stated before going in for another bite. I noticed the way Ma's demeanor changed and raised a brow. she quickly stood from the table and walked over the stove, messing with the food.

"Where'd you hear that from?" she asked lowly. I frowned at her tone and cocked my head to the side.

"Taylor."

"So it's probably not true." she seemed to relax. interesting.

"Or it might be." I replied, watching her carefully. "why do you care, anyway?" ma whipped her head around to look at me and I quickly backtracked. " I mean, uh, why are you acting weird about it? I thought you liked Olivia."

Ma waved it off. "she's ok."

"Hmm," I sat for a moment in thought. "Taylor and the girls are trying to find her tonight. She's determined to meet her."

Once again, ma looked at me carefully. I stared back, waiting for her to say something. "don't go with them." she stated.

"Why?" I hadn't planned on going anyway, but I wanted to know why mama doesn't want me to. It's unlike her to keep me from doing something fun.

"Because I said so, Isabella." She snapped. I was a little shocked at her response and scuffed quietly.

"Maybe I wanted to go." I mumbled.

"Well too bad, you're not." Ma shrugged. "You're not going out tonight. At all. I want you home."

I quickly sat up, forgetting I had a job. "Ma, I can't. I have to be at work in an hour." I reasoned. There was no way she was making me skip work. That's _money_ I'm missing out on, money that could go in the collage fund I've been saving since freshman year.

"Call in." Ma said simply as she began to clean up. I stared at her blankly. Call in? It was too late to call in. How was someone gonna cover my shift in an hour?

"I can't."

"Yes you can. Do you need me to call down there for you? You know I will." Ma asked while reaching for the phone. I quickly shook my head.

"No, no, no. Fine." It took all of my willpower to refrain from rolling my eyes. While I was pissed, I wasn't trying to get slapped. She's never acted like this before. I don't know what the hell was going on but it must be her time of the month...

"Good." Ma placed the food containers in the fridge before looking back at me. "And if you think I'm playing, let me find out you left this house tonight."

Well, I knew what that mean.

"I understand." I replied shortly. I was frustrated yet intrigued by this whole thing. Why did ma want me home so bad? More importantly, what was her issue with celeb hunting with my teammates?

I guess I'd have to find out.

I waited for ma to leave the kitchen before sending Taylor a quick text

 **I'm coming.**


	6. How To Save A Girl - Part 2

**_Hey!_**

 ** _First, I want to apologize for not updating in so long. I've started the new semester and things are pretty crazy. I've been working on this continuation of my first one shot, "How To Save A Life". If you didn't read it yet, I suggest you check out the first chapter of this Fic! Thank you for the massive support. As always, reviews and story requests are always welcomed._**

 ** _Have a great day!_**

* * *

 **Day 1 - December 1st**

Since the moment he laid his eyes on her, Dr. Grant couldn't take his eyes off Olivia Pope.

The young woman who, as he found out, had recently turned 24 years of age has fascinated him. He was in _awe_ of her. Every minute he could spend with her was worth of gold to him, but in God's name, he still didn't figure out why.

She slowly picked up the glass of water he brought her, sipping carefully to avoid dirtying her hospital gown and embarrass herself, though even this seemed like an impossible task as her hand shook lightly due to lack of use of her muscles in a long time.

"Easy there, let me help you." He carefully helped her hold the glass, supporting her arm and her chin in the most gentle way possible.

"Thank you" she mouthed, not having the strength to make another sound yet. She touched her sore throat and he could see the fear creeping in her mind as she couldn't remember what had possibly brought her here, lying in a hospital bed with a stranger by her side, unable to even drink water without assistance or speak out her thoughts.

When she finished he placed the glass by her bed on the table and held her hand warmly.

"It's okay, you have no reason to be afraid. I understand that you're worried but you're safe here. I promise. My name is Dr. Grant but you can call me Fitz," he smiled kindly "I preformed your surgery."

She gave him a puzzled look and sighed sadly not understanding what's going on and he reached over to put her chart down and look in her eyes "you've been brought here by the police, apparently someone broke into your apartment a few weeks ago and hurt you. He shot you multiple times in your heart, and head." as his words sank in, Olivia closed her eyes and tried to remember but all she could see were flashbacks. Split moments, panic gasps, masked face, gunshot sounds and finally, darkness.

It all disappeared as fast as it came, and tears quickened to run down her cheeks. She hadn't noticed Fitz was talking all along, explaining about her recovery and her injuries. She tried to focus with all she had but it was just too much. It was all _too much._ Then, she felt a warm hand on her cheek, cupping it and bringing her attention back to the Doctor. Fitz was brushing her tears away ever so gently with his thumb, making her feel relaxed and safe. The feeling caught her by surprise as she leaned back against the propped up pillows and finally listened to the kind, baritone voice talking in her ears.

"That's it, deep breathes... breathe for me Olivia. Perfect. You're okay, I got you..." The sweetness in his voice took her breath away to the point where she wondered if she had known him before. His touch was familiar. His manly scent and deep voice felt so comforting to her, she wanted him to wrap his arms around her and never let go. This stranger man by her side was already digging down her walls of defense before she knew a thing about him.

"Thank you..." her voice was quiet, almost nonexistent, but there. He gave her an assuring smile in return "Always." He turned to sit on her bed gently, still keeping a distance but close enough for her to focus on his words.

"You had a fracture in your skull, and if the second bullet would have hit just a bit to the left we wouldn't be having this conversation. Aside from that, you had some dry wounds on your arms, legs and abdomen, probably resistance injuries. You fought, Olivia. Be proud." His hold of her hand softened and he looked in her eyes while continuing to talk.

"You went into coma for two whole months, until I came to the hospital and happened to run across you. I've run more tests and discovered a blood cloth in your brain that had been stopping you from waking up. You could hear us, feel even, but not react. I don't know how much of that time you remember, or if you do at all, but I've come here to take care of you every day."

He blushed while admitting the last part and suddenly it clicked for her. The familiar touch and voice, it was him. The mystery man. The one who had woken her up from her nightmare.

Her hand held his back gently, quietly thanking him again with her eyes while the rest of her tried to find a comfortable position on the bed. Once she was propped up enough he had covered her with the blankets to keep her from being too cold, and just like that, her journey to recovery had begun.

 ** _Day 14_**

"Good morning Livvie," Fitz called as he entered her hospital room, finding her playing with the stress ball he had given her in her hands, briefly looking up at him. "Dr. Grant, good morning." She coughed slightly. Her vocal abilities had been improving day to day and soon enough she will return to her pervious control of her cords.

"Someone's pissed off today." He smirked lightly sitting by her bed, watching the feisty woman trying to force her fingers into working properly, while she rolls her eyes. "This is stupid." She put the ball down, in a comic angery motion.

"I can't even press a damn ball without feeling like my arm will fall off!" He gave her a small amused smile holding her hand. "I told you, it's gonna be hard in the beginning. But if you keep practicing, everything will be perfect in less than two weeks, I give you my word." He saw her brow slowly stopping to furrow. "Now, can I have my proper _good morning_ greeting please?"

She rolled her eyes again, playfully this time. "Good morning, _Fitz._ " She smiled lightly making him grin happily.

"There you go!" He exclaimed making her giggle.

For the past 14 days since they first talked, they had been developing a unique friendship, and she had been everything he wished for and more. Her recovery was going incredibly fast, and he had happily discovered her to be a presistant, fighting, feisty and incredible young woman.

She was funny, incredibly smart and beautiful beyond compare. They would spend hours together, talking and finding out more and more about each other. He had told her about his childhood in California, who had earned him the name "Rich boy" from her, and she had told him about hers in the New York City suburbs with her Mother and Father who had lived there all their lives. He found out that they were alive and well and that their phone number was probably not found by mistake. She had called them a few times and promised to update them on her medical care while they had purchased flight tickets to Washington DC due to this day.

He had also learned how fascinated by art she was. Painting, mostly. She had told him about when she first visited The louvre in France with her mother and discovered the art of Leonardo de Vinci, and ever since she hadn't taken her hands off the canvas.

"So your parents are coming today..."

"They are," she sighed "my mother will be hysterical... I don't blame her, she thought I was missing for months, but this will be hard to handle." She rubbed her temples lightly making him chuckle.

"Real 'meet the parents' huh?" He teased.

"You _wish!_ " She smirks, throwing her pillow at him.

"Wow there, if you don't calm down I'll have to report staff abuse." He joked watching her eye him.

"Well if you're already reporting I might as well give you a real reason!" She smirks giving him a tiny hit on the shoulder. He laughed in amusement as her tiny hands tried to hit his muscled, wide arm and failed. "Nice try sweetheart."

He sat on her bed stroking her cheek. "We're showering today?" He asked kindly. He had been giving her showers since her third conscious day. He was the only one she had aloud seeing her in that intimate position, and he honored her request, gladly helping her.

She wouldn't admit it, but she loved when he washed her body. Of course, there was the embarrassment of not being able to clean herself, but he had never let her feel like a child. Instead, he would soap and rinse her bldy carefully, warning her before reaching any new area to make sure she's comfortable with his touch.

She had been so grateful for him, and the way he took care of her every little need, suffering her bad and good days. If it wasn't for him, she would still be trapped in depression and confusion, trying to find a way out of her misery.

"Yes, please." She asked softly reaching her arms up for him to lift her up in his strong arms and carry her to the bathroom. He had gotten her in the _V.I.P_ section of the hospital, making sure she's being well fed, taken care of, and that her environment is always shiny clean.

After removing his shirt so he won't get it soaked, he stripped her off the silk nightgown he had given her to make her more comfortable. her eyes focused on his chest muscles, and toned abs, admiring. It wasn't the first time she had done this, and he wouldn't admit it but it was flattering to him, that this incredible woman finds him at least half as beautiful as he saw her.

Once she was fully naked, he had filled the bath in just the right temperature, sliding her in gently, and let her compose for a few seconds before pulling her hair in a perfect bun, then began carefully brushing her skin with the soaped sponge.

She closed her eyes, focused on the feeling. Lately, she had felt this weird tingeling sensation every time their hands touched. The way he looked at her in admiration even in her toughest times made her feel wanted, and cared for, But even more than that.

She had never felt such attraction to a man before. And neither did he towards a woman. This was all new, exciting, and a there were a few times where they had almost crossed the line, just to be stopped by a staff member of a sudden change of moods.

But today, she was in shock of the _want_ she felt towards him. Usually she would ask to soap her chest area by herself, but not this time. As he had brushed the soap above her breasts waiting for her to stop him, it was clear they were both too far one in the feeling to stop. Using his hand, he gently soaped her full beautiful breasts, cupping them gently, looking in her face carefully to know when he's crossing a line. When she didn't stop him, his fingers instinctively brushed against her nipples causing them to stiffen, and hold back a moan as her head fell back a bit, exposing more vulnerable skin on her neck. Slowly, his lips sank to her body, pressing gentle kisses against her skin, causing her to whimper in need.

" _Fitz..."_ She let out a breathy moan, causing him to groan quietly.

He was already dragging his soft lips to her shoulder when Olivia hears a familiar voice outside the door.

"Livvie?" The voice sounded concerned and searching.

 _Damn._

"Mom?"

 ** _Thank you for reading!_**

 ** _I apologize for any mistakes in advance, this chapter was rushed because I wanted to update ASAP._**


End file.
